


The Demonstration

by BBASLML



Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Classroom Sex, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Desk Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Use of pacts during sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBASLML/pseuds/BBASLML
Summary: Asmodeus stays in your room while his bathroom is being repaired. Mammon is a wee bit jealous. And you are learning how to set boundaries to keep things fair between your lovers.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727695
Comments: 64
Kudos: 510





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 'The Demonstration'. For chapter one, please enjoy some smutty-fluffy Mammon/Reader goodness, a dash of Asmo, and a sprinkle of Dia/Luci/Barb. Then stay tuned for chapter 2, for a threesome with Mammon and Asmo which will no doubt incur additional tags.

After the incident in Asmodeus's bathroom, the Avatar of Lust insists on sharing your room until the repairs are complete. You’re spared that first night as both Lucifer and Beelzebub insist that you be left alone to recover (though Lucifer is still by your side when you wake the next morning).

"He can stay in my room tonight, I'm the one who broke the wall again," Beelzebub mumbles, hanging his head.

"Technically, _I_ broke the wall," you say, patting his arm. "You were just my hammer."

But Beelzebub has a guilty expression across his features as he shakes his head. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have nearly drowned. I should have been more careful."

You suspect that’s where the offer to put Asmo up for the night has really come from—the notion in his head that somehow, he was responsible for what transpired, including your distress at being pinned down under the water with four demons on top of you. You relent to letting Beel take Asmo in for the first night, grateful that you won't be tempted to exert yourself again.

But now that Sunday evening is settling in, Asmodeus cannot be dissuaded.

"Which side of the bed would you prefer, hmm~?" he asks in a sing-song voice as he folds his R.A.D. uniform neatly over a chair. "Actually, let me rephrase. Which side of the bed would you like to be fucked on?"

"I am still definitely out of commission," you say, hands defensively in front of you. "It's not that I don't totally want to drop my panties every time I see you, Asmo—legit, I consider just not wearing panties when I'm in this house, because I want to drop them so often—but after Friday night with Lucifer and Ba ... _bath time_ with you and Mamms and Satan and Beel yesterday, I think my vagina will literally break if I take another demon dick too soon."

He feigns a sound of disappointment, but then winks at you with a smile. "I understand. I wouldn't want to break that perfect little pussy of yours, my angel."

You feel your face redden at the new endearment. After Lucifer's moment of panic yesterday, in which he suggested that the incident in Asmo's bathroom may be due to distant Celestial ancestry, Asmodeus adopted the term. At first, he said it with a hint of sarcasm, but over breakfast this morning, he referred to you unironically as his angel. You made your amusement known in the 'My Loves' group chat before dinner and see the first of the replies on your D.D.D. while Asmodeus makes himself at home in your room.

_Diavolo: That is hilarious, my love!_

_You: Admittedly, I don't hate it. It's sweet._

_Barbatos: Indeed, my love. But not as sweet as your mouth._

_Diavolo: Are you imagining her mouth on your cock again, Barb?_

_Barbatos: I was referring to her mouth on **my** mouth, but I suppose that works too. _

_Diavolo: I'll let you guess which one I'm thinking of *wink demoji*_

_You: *wink demoji*_

_Lucifer: No one is to touch you until you've recovered properly, my love._

_Barbatos: That is understandable. If I were to kiss her now, I'm not sure I'd be able to resist the temptation to take things further._

_Diavolo: Not even me?_

_You: Dia, you've got the biggest cock out of all my lovers. Sorry, my love, but Lucifer is right._

_Diavolo: *blushing demoji*_

"And what might you be smiling at, my angel?" Asmodeus chimes, sliding onto the bed next to you.

He leans a head on your shoulder as you quickly lock your D.D.D. screen and set the device face-down on the pillow next to you.

"Never you mind," you say, teasingly.

"Which of my brothers are you sending sultry messages to, hmm~?" He wiggles an eyebrow at you.

You give him a playful roll of your eyes. "All but Levi," you say, meeting his amber gaze. "Oh, and Belphie," you amend.

Asmodeus giggles. "I would be concerned if you were messaging Belphegor, since you've never met him.”

You laugh in agreement, though a knot ties itself in your belly. Belphegor's existence doesn't come up often, for which you are grateful. It's easier to keep the secrets of the attic to yourself when you don't have to actively lie to your lovers. It's been over a month since you last visited the youngest. You're still not entirely sure what to make of him, but you're only two pacts short of being able to set him free to talk to Lucifer about their disagreement. Though it makes you anxious to keep your knowledge from your lovers, you tell yourself it's a white lie. In the long run, it will be harmless. Things will work themselves out and the brothers will thank you for it. Still, you can't shake the way it weighs on your conscience, especially now that Asmodeus has made that comment.

"Is something the matter, my angel?" he asks, the teasing in his voice gone.

The way his eyes go wide with worry makes your heart ache, and although you understand it comes from a need to comfort you, you find yourself trying to soothe him.

"Everything’s fine, Asmo. I'm just really tired." You yawn, genuine, though well-timed.

The Avatar of Lust beams at you. "Well, settle in, dearest. I'm going to snuggle you all night long. I'll get the lights."

You nestle into the sheets as he puts the lights out. You can't see him in the dark, but you smile as the mattress shifts under his weight and when he presses a chaste kiss against your lips with a hum. He snakes his arms around your middle, spooning you as he rests his face against your hair.

To your delight, Asmodeus stays true to his word. Not only does he refrain from getting you riled up—for which you are eternally grateful—he also holds you for the entire night. He's still cradling you against his lithe frame when your alarm sounds in the morning. 

Classes are more relaxed now that midterm exams are out of the way, and the new content is refreshing after so much revision. Mammon is glued to your side all day, though he's exceptionally quiet. During lunch, you pull him into an empty classroom with you and close the door, pressing him up against the wall with a gentle hand. You look up to his blushing, though you can see the rush of excitement in his eyes.

"What's on your mind, Mammoney?" you ask in a quiet voice.

When he doesn't answer, you stand up on your toes to brush your lips against his. Some of the nervous tension that has been hanging around him all day dissipate. He slides one hand to the back of your head as he returns your kiss, lips moving slowly as you breathe each other in. You pull away from him carefully, cupping his face in your hands. He bows his head to rest his brow against yours. His hands are gentle against your body.

"I'm sorry, treasure. I know it's dumb to be upset about Asmo stayin' in ya room. I-I just worry that ya not gonna wanna be with a scummy, money-grubbing scumbag like me."

You caress his cheek with your thumb, coaxing his eyes to meet yours. "You’re not a scumbag. And I'll say this as many times as you need to hear it, Mammon. I love you. You're my first guy, remember?" You let the teasing tone enter your voice as he slides his hand over yours, smiling as he kisses the heel of your palm.

"Will ya say it again for me, treasure?"

You give him another soft kiss, this time only pulling back enough to say, "I love you, Mammon," before your mouth is moving on his again.

His kisses become greedy. He pulls your body against his, letting his hands roam over the back of your uniform as you make out against the door. After a couple of heated minutes, his hands are underneath your shirt, cupping at your breasts. He teases the stiff buds of your nipples as your kisses become fiercer. His scent is already encasing your, intoxicating you in a way that makes you squeeze your thighs together. You're painfully wet already. Guiding him away from the door, you pull yourself onto one of the desks, spreading your legs so that Mammon can stand between your thighs. He presses his crotch against yours as you hitch up your skirt, letting the heat of his erection pass through the material. He pinches your nipples between his fingers, causing you to moan into his mouth as you drag yourself against the bulge in his pants. Mammon shudders in response.

"T-treasure, I need you," he says, already panting with excitement.

You tug his tie off and proceed to unbutton his shirt, parting the material with your hands as you go. "Fuck, Mammon, I need you too. Take me right here, please!"

You can hear the murmur of students passing in the hallway, but you ignore the sounds. It's still early in the lunch period, so most students will be at the cafeteria or running their errands around the Devildom's shopping district until the hour is up. Heck, it's a nice enough day outside that Beelzebub could easily convince some of their classmates to play dodgeball. The likelihood of you and Mammon being interrupted so early in the lunch period is slim enough, and of that you are grateful. He unlatches his belt with a fluid motion, opening the front of his pants to free his cock. His erection is aggressive, a dribble of pre-cum glistening on the tip. Yanking the crotch of your underwear to the side, he shoves two fingers into your cunt.

"Fuck, you're already ready for me," he gasps, dragging his digits along your clit as he pulls them away.

The sensation causes you to tilt your head back. You feel the tip of his cock at your entrance as he buries his face in your neck, rolling your skin gently between his teeth as you moan.

"Mammon, please, I need it," you beg.

He doesn't make you wait. Mammon pushes his length all the way into you in one smooth movement and slowly drags it back until only the tip of him is still inside. Then he pushes himself into you again. The way he glides into your folds pulls a sharp sigh from your lungs. You muffle the sound against his shoulder as you buckle forward. Mammon keeps one hand high on your thigh, using his thumb to keep the crotch of your underwear pulled to one side while he takes you. His other hand is at the small of your back, keeping you from sliding away from the edge of the desk with each gentle thrust.

He keeps his thrusting fast and even. You can tell he needs it badly; the assurance of letting him take you, without any of his brothers there. The craving for your full attention that he needs more than his brothers do. Alone time together is so hard to come by in the House of Lamentation. As much as you desire all your lovers and take pleasure in the way they share you, you too cherish the private moments you spend with each of them.

You can feel yourself growing tight around his cock. The way he drives himself into you leaves you quivering. You throw your head back with a quiet moan. The sound stutters from your lips as he fucks you gently.

"Room for one more~?"

You and Mammon both jump at the unexpected voice. You spot the offending demon—Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, with his back against the door. He's giving you both a playful, seductive grin, biting at the corner of his bottom lip. One of his hands is already down the front of his pants, languidly stroking his erection. His other arm is raised lazily over his head, bent at the elbow so that his fingers brush the top of his head.

Mammon huffs irritably against your shoulder, his cheeks a deep red. "Can ya _not?!_ "

You notice the way he clings you closer to him, though he's gone still inside you. His sudden stillness makes you whimper, your pending orgasm making your walls flutter in frustration.

Asmodeus gives you one of his winning smiles and a wink as he pushes off from the door, stepping towards you both.

"Mammon, we're _sharing,_ remember?" he teases.

Mammon's shoulders slump, the defeat apparent on his face. "I know ..." he says, giving you an apologetic glance before he drops his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry for being greedy."

That look on his face damn near breaks your heart.

"See, it's not so bad, is it?" Asmo giggles, pulling himself onto the desk next to you.

He cups your breast through your shirt, giving it a firm squeeze.

But your blood is boiling.

" _No!_ " you spit, clutching Mammon.

As the words leave your mouth, there's a flash of white light between you and Asmodeus. He and Mammon both gasp in shock as the chime of singing glass vibrates the air, and Asmodeus is pushed off the table by an invisible force. He lands on the floor with an _oomph_.

"Hey, careful with me!" he snaps before his eyes go wide in realisation of what just happened. "Oh ... I'm ... I'm sorry ..." He covers his mouth with one hand, face suddenly flushed as he looks away from you.

"Asmodeus," you say firmly. "Get out, now."

You let the command hang in the air between you. It only takes him a moment to pick himself up and depart, closing the door quietly. You feel a pang of guilt for the cold dismissal, but you know this boundary needs to be set.

"Um ... treasure?" Mammon shifts his weight nervously from one foot to the other, glancing between your face and the floor. "A-are you okay?"

You let out a slow sigh, cupping his face with your hands. "I'm okay, babe."

"I know I gotta share ya, treasure,” he says, quietly. “Ya didn't have to send him away."

You crinkle your nose, curling your fingers into his hair. "We aren't sharing _right now_ though, Mammon," you say, pressing your lips softly to his. "We came in here to be alone. We're allowed to have some alone-time together." Another kiss, this time you feel the shiver up his spine. "He doesn't get to just invite himself to join in. And I'm not going to entertain the option if he's being a jerk about it."

You see the way the corner of his mouth twitches. "So ... ya gave him a little yeet with your newfound Celestial powers and then used ya pact to make him fuck off? Because ya wanna be alone with me right now?"

You slowly grind your hips against his erection in response, letting him shift inside you. The motion causes him to let out a breathy cry and he begins to thrust into you again.

"Fuck, treasure, you don't know what you do to me."

His lips crash against your mouth in deep kisses. You keep your fingers in his hair as he moves through your body with fast, but gentle strokes. You can hardly stifle the moans that escape your lips from the way he feels inside you. The burn of an orgasm between your legs builds quickly, the needy passion emanating between you both driving it faster.

"Mammon, I'm gonna cum," you choke out as you feel your cunt go impossibly tight.

You can't stop yourself from crying out. Maybe it's just the echo of the empty classroom, but you're certain that you're loud enough for someone to hear. But you can't stop it as your thighs shake around Mammon's waist, helping him slide deeper into your orgasming pussy.

" _Oh fuck_ ," he gasps.

You feel the warmth of his cum as he releases inside you. Pulling your head against his shoulder, you feel his mouth on the back of your neck before his demon form flickers around him and his fangs pierce your skin. Your eyes fly open, startled by the pain as you wince. You don't pull away as he goes still inside you, his mouth still latched to the back of your neck, behind your left ear. The bite feels white-hot when he releases you, but you're too dizzy with bliss to care.

"S-sorry, treasure. Did it hurt?"

You shake with a small laugh, breathing in his scent. He tries to pull back from you, but you hold him closer. The pain subsides quickly, but you can feel a trickle of blood down the back of your shirt.

"I'm okay," you promise after a moment.

You pull back from him to see his face. His eyes are full of guilt and concern, and there's a smear of your blood at the corner of his mouth. You wipe it away with your thumb.   


"Why do you guys keep biting me?" you ask with a teasing smile. "I guess I'll have to wear my hair down for the rest of the day."

Mammon blushes. "That defeats the purpose!"

You raise an eyebrow at him. "The purpose?"

Now his face is crimson and his eyes go wide. "Wait, you don't—?!"  


The sound of a bell fills the room, signalling the end of the lunch period. You exchange horrified looks for a split second before he pulls out of you and you both scramble to dress yourselves again. He takes you by the hand as you both dash out of the classroom, startling another student who was just about to enter. Instead of heading towards your next classes, he leads you against the flow of students, stopping near the drinking fountains outside the cafeteria. You're both giggling uncontrollably as he pins you up against the wall, the corridors now deserted as the other students have all gone to their next classes. Still laughing, Mammon kisses you wildly, sliding his fingers over the bite at the back of your neck. It takes everything in you not to climb him and make him fuck you against the wall right there. You can't explain the feeling of elation in your stomach and your chest, only that it makes you need him.

As the fit of giggles subside between kisses and caresses, you pull back to look at his face, grinning widely.

"You should come to my room tonight," you say.

He raises an eyebrow at you. "But Asmo—"

"—will have to share," you interject, finishing the sentence.

Mammon matches your grin, his eyes flashing gold. "What do you have in mind, treasure?"

"Let's call it a ... demonstration."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a conversation with Asmodeus. Then Mammon shows up and you have a threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up about use of pacts during sex (in a good way! No one is being commanded to do something they don't want.)

You feel high on Mammon for the rest of the day at R.A.D. His scent follows you everywhere, sticking to your skin and your hair. The ache between your legs has you wanting him again. In class, he pulls his chair right up against yours and you get handsy with each other under the desk. His fingers against your thighs make it difficult to concentrate. You return the distraction with a sly grin, watching him squirm out of the corner of your eye while you both try to appear composed. The mess he left inside you keeps you lubricated as the afternoon drags on. Your panties are soaked. As you press your hand over his crotch under the desk at the back of the classroom, he bites his lip in an effort not to thrust against you. What little self-control you still possess is used to resist the urge to fuck him again right there.

When you return to your bedroom after class, Asmodeus is nowhere to be seen. The bag of clothes, makeup, and skincare products that he arrived with last night is gone. Suddenly, you're nervous about the evening ahead and the plan you made with Mammon. After all, Asmo was uncharacteristically quiet when he left you and Mammon alone in that classroom. It is unlike him to quell himself so thoroughly, even in the face of reprimand. A bead of guilt wells up in your stomach, but you take a deep breath to curb the sensation. You can still smell Asmodeus's soft perfume on your bedsheets as you stretch out over the covers to work on an assignment. For the most part, you manage to keep focused, but the urge to seek him out, to soothe him and hold each other, keeps nagging at the back of your mind.

You notice his absence at dinner. Mammon notices too. The mischief in his eyes is tinged with a hint of concern when you glance at each other. There are no messages from Asmo on your D.D.D. since before lunchtime, though normally he sends you messages throughout the afternoon. Your fingers itch to check in on him, but you force yourself to put your device away and finish your meal.

After dinner, Mammon follows you back to your bedroom and watches as you brush out your hair in front of your mirror.

"I think I need to talk to Asmo about today," you say quietly.

Mammon steps up behind you, arms encircling your waist. He rests his chin on your shoulder, meeting your eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

"Or, ya could let him stew for a bit," he suggests.

You bop him on the head with your hairbrush, which earns you an indignant sound in response.

"I haven't heard a peep from him since lunchtime and his stuff was gone when I got back here. I think he got the message."

Mammon crinkles his nose. "Oh, c'mon. He's probably just having a sulk."

You shake your head, pulling out of his embrace to face him. "If he were just sulking, he'd make sure we could both see it. Mammon, I think he misunderstood what I did to make him leave us alone earlier."

He opens his mouth to retort, but then he sees the way you glance at the floor and keep your eyes down. He catches himself, fumbling with his words as he tries to understand your meaning.

There's a gentle knock against the bedroom door, though you left it open. Asmodeus stands in the doorway. You've never seen him looking unsure of himself like this. His arms are hugging his stomach and he can't seem to meet your eyes for more than a second at a time. Like you, he's still in his R.A.D. uniform. His hands travel up to fiddle with the pink ribbon he wears around his neck.

"Um, hey." His eyes flit to Mammon. "I want to talk, but I-I can come back later."

Your shoulders slump some. "Come in, Asmo," you say, keeping your voice gentle. "Mammon, could you give us a minute?"

The Avatar of Greed pouts a little, but nods, relenting. "Ya know where to find me, treasure," he says, pecking you on the cheek.

Asmodeus steps into the room to let Mammon out, and you close the door quietly behind him. When you turn to Asmo, you can tell he's frazzled. While his hair and his clothes remain in perfect appearance, there's a prominent frown worrying his forehead, and he's biting his bottom lip between his teeth without the usual air of seduction. He doesn't stop fiddling with the ribbon around his neck.

"Asmodeus, talk to me," you say.

Your voice is firm, but you don't allow it to become a command. The Avatar of Lust releases a heavy sigh, slumping his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, about earlier," he says, forcing himself to meet your gaze. "I didn't mean to upset you, a-and I shouldn't have stepped in like that w-without checking first."

His eyes drop to the floor again as he says the last, voice breaking. You cross your arms over your chest, turning his words over in your head for a moment.

"Do you understand why I did that?" you ask.

He nods quickly. "I made you uncomfortable. I didn't ... I didn't ask your consent."

You sigh. "Asmo—"

"No, you don't have to justify it. I understand perfectly," he says, eyes on the floor between you. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "I know I'm totally self-absorbed and there's no excuse for me imposing on you like I did. It doesn't matter that you were in the middle of something with Mammon, o-or that we've fucked before. I still should have asked before I touched you a-and I'm ... I'm so sorry."

"Asmo—"

"I moved my stuff back into my room. I didn't think it was fair to put the onus on you to ask me to leave after making you uncomfortable like that. I can understand if you don't want to be around me, so I—"

"Asmo!"

He blinks out of his stupor, lifting his eyes to meet yours. You press the heel of your palm against your forehead for a moment.

"I'm glad you understand the importance of asking for consent and not assuming it's been granted. And yes, you should have asked. But today, you didn't make me uncomfortable. You made me _mad_."

He stares at you in confusion for a few seconds, before repeating your words. "I made you ... mad?"

You nod curtly.

"But not ... uncomfortable."

You nod again.

"I don't follow."

You sigh again, but this time an edge of exasperation accompanies the sound.

"I don't like it when you're mean to Mammon," you declare, firmly. "He's trying really hard not to get greedy about sharing me. You _know_ how much it bothered him at first. He was really insecure about the whole situation, he was convinced I mustn't love him, _remember_?" You place your hands on your hips, allowing the scolding tone to lace itself with your words.

Asmodeus stops fiddling with his ribbon, hands raised in front of him in surprise with his palms facing you and his elbows tucked in.

"I like spending time with all of you, including spending time _alone_ with each of you. But considering how insecure Mammon was to start out, I think it's especially important to have alone time with him. And that's okay if you want to join in, but ... don't be a jerk about it."

"Oh, I see. So ... you _don't_ hate me?"

"No Asmo, I don't hate you. I adore you. But you needed to be put in your place. You were being a total jackass."

He blinks a couple more times before lowering his hands to his sides. An indignant expression streaks across his face for a second, long enough for him to place his hands on his hips and huff, before his bottom lip starts to tremble and the dramatic façade crumbles. A split second later, fat tears brim in his eyes and trickle down his cheeks. He throws his arms around you, sobbing against your chest. Between sobs and sniffles, he begins to laugh with manic relief. You shake your head, trying to hold back the urge to laugh as you pat his back.

"Asmo, you okay boo?"

" _I thought you hated meeeee_!" he whines, voice muffled against you. " _I thought you'd never want to be near me agaaaaaiiiinnn!_ "

At that you can't help but chuckle, wrapping your arms around him as he sinks to his knees, taking you down with him.

"Asmo, nobody in their right mind could hate you."

You kiss the top of his head as he tries to pull himself together. He leans back from you, knuckling the tears from his eyes as he shakes with relieved laughter.

"Of course you don't hate me! How could you hate something this beautiful?" He pauses to level his eyes at you. "Don't _scare me_ like that, angel!"

You give him a playful punch to the arm.

"It serves you right!"

He nods quickly, but he can't keep the smile off his face. After a few deep breaths, he rises to his feet, straightening out his R.A.D. uniform. He ducks into your bathroom to splash some water on his face and when he returns, it's as if he never missed a beat. He wraps his arms around your waist, nuzzling your hair.

"You're so cute when you're being protective~" he coos.

You cross your arms over your chest in warning. "But what did you learn?"

He tilts his face down to gaze up at you from beneath his lashes. "I won't be so mean to Mammon, my angel. I promise."

You nod in acceptance. "Thank you, Asmodeus. Now, go get your stuff. Your bathroom isn't fixed yet."

His face explodes in a grin and he skips from the room. You shake your head with amusement, pulling out your D.D.D.

_You: Get your booty back here *kisu demoji*_

_Mammon: We back on?_

_You: *yes! demoji*_

Mammon is back in your room in an instant, grinning as he looks you up and down. He's changed into his casual clothes, looking suave as he leans against the doorframe. You slide out of your blazer before you grab the edge of his jacket and pull him past the threshold, pressing your lips against his in a hot but brief kiss.

"Same plan as earlier?"

You nod. "If he's into it."

"Into what?" Asmodeus asks, a smirk across his face as he leans in the doorway where Mammon had been a moment earlier, his bag hitched over one shoulder.

You smirk right back at him. "Remember that time you asked if you could watch me and Mammon go at it?"

His eyes light up a hot honey pink at the thought. "Oh?"

You wink at him as Mammon steps in behind you to wraps his arms around your waist.

"Close the door."

He obliges quickly, dropping his bag against the wall as he eyes you both. "Do go on."

When you turn to look over your shoulder at Mammon, his eyes are burning a molten gold. The pink tinge in his cheeks makes you want to melt. A shiver travels up your spine as he tilts his head, as if asking permission as his arms tighten around your body. You lean your head back against his shoulder, pulling his mouth to yours. Your lips part for his tongue immediately, and you invade his mouth in return. He moans into the kiss, deepening it with every second. He holds you against his chest with one arm, while his other hand travels to the buttons of your blouse. It only takes a few seconds for him to part the material, pulling the garment away from your skin.

"Take your shirt off, babe," you murmur against his lips.

He barely pulls away from you to discard his jacket and pull his shirt off. You use the opportunity to face him properly. He places one hand on your waist and the other on the back of your neck. His fingers brush over the place he bit you when he tugs you back to him. You're flush against him in an instant, hungry kisses rushing against each other's lips. He might have torn your skirt off if you didn't guide his hands to the zipper. The material crumples at your feet, leaving you in your bra and your already-soaked underwear. You slide your arms over his shoulders, grabbing a fistful of his hair in both hands as he starts to grind against you.

Asmodeus watches with wide lustful eyes from his spot against the wall. He unties the ribbon around his neck and slowly shrugs off his R.A.D. blazer. His nimble fingers ease the buttons of his shirt away from their holes. He runs his fingers over his exposed torso before he pulls the shirt off too. You can feel his eyes on your body as he unlatches his belt, at the same time you undo Mammon's. The Avatar of Greed is already painfully hard when you pull his cock free from his trousers, applying light pressure as you move your hand along the shaft. The sound he makes against your lips sends a shiver right down to your core. Your heat pulses with anticipation, knowing what it is you crave and how close you are to having it. Sensing your reaction, Asmodeus releases a breathy sigh.

"I want to tear your panties off with my teeth," he says.

You glimpse him from the corner of your eye. He's slowly pumping his cock, while he traces the contours of his chest and abdomen with the other. He's braced with his back against the wall, his eyes glowing that signature lustful pink. You crook your finger, beckoning him to step towards you.

"Asmodeus," you begin, commanding. "Tear my panties off with your teeth. But keep your hands to yourself."

His face lights up before the second part of your command registers. The apprehension that flickers across his face makes Mammon snigger, his mouth against yours as soon as you finish speaking. With a small whine, Asmodeus kneels behind you, continuing to pump his cock with one hand as his demon form appears. He hooks his fangs around the fabric of your underwear. With a sharp toss of his head, he tears them to shreds. Mammon pushes his knee between your legs to part them, slipping two fingers right into you. The jolt through your body would have made you fall backwards if he didn't still have an arm around your waist. His teeth drop to your neck as he draws his digits out along the sensitive nub of your clit, before driving them back into you.

The smooth sensation of Asmodeus's horns dragging against the back of your thigh makes you gasp. His wet tongue follows their path. When his mouth reaches the junction where your leg meets your arse, his tongue reaches around the inside of your thigh. His teeth graze the skin as he presses his faces against your plump cheek. You feel the tip of his tongue tease at your cunt from behind, causing you to tighten around Mammon's fingers and moan.

"Didn't she tell you to keep your hands to yourself?" Mammon challenges, nipping at your collarbone.

Mammon's hand travels up your body, slipping under the edge of your bra. The slick residue of your arousal trails along your skin. He rolls his thumb over your pebbled nipple, making you sigh again. You can feel the arousal dripping from your cunt, encouraging Asmodeus in his greedy feasting. At Mammon's words, Asmodeus sucks the flesh of your inner thigh between his teeth and bites firm enough to leave marks. The sensation makes you cry out. Your legs are shaking as you feel his hot breath against your skin.

"I'm not _using_ my hands, Mammon," Asmodeus assures him.

His tongue flickers back between your legs, causing you to buckle forward. Mammon catches you against his chest. Before you can straighten up, Asmodeus takes advantage of your new position and presses his mouth against your labia. His tongue slides into you in one smooth motion. You gasp and cry out loudly, clutching Mammon's shoulders as you shake.

"Does that feel good, treasure?" he asks, sliding his hand down from your breast. "Do you want us to make you cum?"

Mammon presses his fingers against your clit. He rubs firm, small circles over the nub as he holds you upright, using his leg to spread yours further apart. Asmodeus laps at your cunt with fervour, gliding his tongue in and out of you with all the right amounts of pressure. Your legs all but give out beneath you as you cum. The combined stimulation of Asmodeus's mouth and Mammon's fingers sends you over the edge fast and hard. It leaves your quivering. Your throat hurts with the strain of screaming out in ecstasy.

With your legs shaking, Mammon scoops you up and carries you to the bed. You're surprised when he throws you down onto your back. You're even more surprised when he pins you in place by straddling one of your legs. He lifts your other leg and bends it at the knee, holding it up and away to leave you completely exposed. 

"Mammon!" you gasp, nails digging into the bedsheets. "Fuck, _yes_!"

"Tell Asmodeus to watch," he says, pressing the tip of his cock against your tight entrance. "Command him, treasure."

You have to take a deep breath before you can give the command. "Asmodeus, keep your eyes on us. But you're not allowed to touch us until I say so. And you're not allowed to cum until I say, either."

Mammon's eyes go wide with amusement at the additional clauses to your command. Asmodeus whimpers, moving closer to the bed as he strokes his cock.

"That's so cruel!" he bemoans.

Mammon presses himself into your cunt, making you gasp as you tighten around his shaft. He groans at the sensation, letting the aftershocks of your first orgasm ripple around him as he begins to thrust into you. His hips find a steady rhythm as he fucks you with long, deep movements. He buries himself inside you only to pull out almost entirely before pushing in again. You arch involuntarily against the mattress, the pulsing in your body overwhelming. Mammon keeps his eyes on your pussy, watching the way his cock slides into you with every thrust.

"You look so good like this," he breathes, adjusting his grip on your leg as he holds it out of the way. "I could watch you taking my cock all day."

In case you weren't flushed enough already, you feel your face burn at his words. He's never taken you like this before, always happy to let you ride him or fuck you against a desk. He's never pinned you down like this. He's never taken the lead. He's never been so eager for one of his brothers to watch him having you, but you realise with a rush of pleasure that he's chosen this position for that exact reason. From his place on the floor, Asmodeus can see _everything_ Mammon is doing to you, and all the reactions he elicits. The thought of bringing out this side of Mammon makes you giddy. His dirty talk is doing things to you. You look down the length of your body to where he enters you, and the sight of his cock pumping into you pushes you over the edge again. You throw your head back against the bed with a loud cry as you cum for him.

As you come down from your orgasm, Asmodeus is halfway between laughter and tears, squeezing the tip of his cock in an effort to stop himself from cumming too.

"Angel, I want to cum so badly, _please_ , tell me I can cum," he begs.

You can see the way he shakes with desperation, and it turns you on.

"No. You can't cum yet, Asmodeus. Keep watching us."

His face flushes deeper as he lifts his eyes to you again. "You— I— Not fair!"

You grin up at Mammon as he continues to fuck you, rocking your hips in response to his until he has to pull out of you completely to stop himself from cumming.

"I'm not ... done yet ..." he pants, biting at your leg before he releases it.

He stands shakily, stepping back from you. Glancing over his shoulder, a mischievous glint crosses his liquid gold eyes.

"Get on the floor, treasure. I want you on your hands and knees."

Your heart skips a beat at that. You're not sure that you'll be able to get your knees underneath you in the state you're in. You slide off the bed to crawl towards Asmodeus. Your knees wobble against the carpet. The Avatar of Lust bites his lip with the most desperate impatience you've ever witnessed from him as he slowly rubs his cock again. Mammon positions himself behind you, on his knees between your legs. You press your hand against Asmo's stomach, forcing him to lay back. His wings fold beneath him as you wrap a hand around his shaft.

"You have to tell me when you're close," you instruct, gliding your tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip. "You're not allowed to cum until I say."

" _Fuck_ , angel, please ..."

Mammon pushes into you from behind before you can answer. You jolt forward, moaning loudly at the intrusion. Mammon feels incredible as he fucks you. You manage to compose yourself enough to grasp Asmo's erection firmly and bring it to your lips.

"Please, what?" you tease, trying to keep your voice steady.

You press soft kisses against his dick as Mammon ploughs into you. Asmodeus throbs in response to your teasing touch, arching his back away from the floor with a frustrated sigh.

"Please, please, angel, suck me, I want to feel your mouth on me." He squeezes his eyes shut, pinching one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger as he squirms at your touch.

You apply your tongue to the head of his penis, licking the beads of pre-cum at the tip. He fidgets with need, his hand hovering close to yours, but unable to touch you because of your command. In his desperation, he thrusts up into your hand. You reprimand him with an almost painfully tight squeeze to his shaft.

Mammon yanks your hips back against him, startling you as he takes you deeper than before. Each time he fills you, he pauses to grind his hips before pulling out again. You can feel your cum trickling down the insides of your thighs, coating his dick completely. You don't take Asmodeus into your mouth until you feel Mammon's hand push down on the back of your head. As soon as your lips are around him, you can't help yourself anymore. You drag your mouth up and down his shaft, taking him to the back of your throat as you suck and moan around him. He responds in kind, moaning and crying out your name as he thrusts his hips, desperate for more. Unable to touch you, all he can do is run his hands through his hair.

"Angel, your mouth feels so _good_ ," he cries as you deepthroat him.

Mammon groans behind you. "So does your pussy, treasure." He thrusts into you harder than before, tugging your hips back against his again.

There are strained tears in the corner of Asmo's eyes as you pleasure him. "Angel, does he fuck you good? You're making such a mess, mmm, his cock must feel so good," he keens. "Fuck, angel, I'm so close, please, let me cum in your mouth, please."

You feel the way his cock twitches in your mouth, violent and needy. With a final suck, you pull your mouth away from him, squeezing the tip as he whimpers. He's so close that he almost can't hold it in, writhing with the effort to stop himself from letting go. Thick beads of pre-cum escape him, dribbling over the tip of his cock to sticky your fingers. His deep, ragged breaths shake from his lungs. The tears have escaped his eyes and stain his cheeks with their salty residue. His frustration is so acute that he balls his fists and starts pulling at his hair.

"Angel, let me cum!" he begs.

"No," you bite back firmly. You reach up his body to grab at his horns, pulling his face to yours with a harsh movement. "You'll cum when I say you can cum."

" _Fuck_ ," Mammon breathes, stilling inside you. "Treasure, you're so hot when you tell him no, I can barely take it."

You turn on the Avatar of Greed in a split second. "You're not allowed to cum until I say so either, Mammon."

"WHAT?!" his eyes go wide in horror and he quickly pulls out of you. "But, treasure—"

"Weren't you just saying that you weren't done yet?" you challenge.

Mammon lets out a frustrated growl that could have matched Asmodeus's. He pushes you down at the shoulders as his cock enters you again. The wet slapping sounds each time he thrusts against you fill the room. You keep squeezing Asmo's cock in your palm, holding him back from his orgasm while Mammon edges himself nearer to his. Every few thrusts, he slows to a stop, breathing deeply as his erection twitches and throbs inside you. He waits for it to subside enough to keep fucking you before he starts again and fucks you until he's right on the edge. A string of curses leaves his mouth every time he stops to pull himself back, until at last he pulls out completely, squeezing his shaft in defeat.

You take your hands off Asmodeus to crawl to Mammon's side, running your fingers through his hair before you kiss him.

"Now it's your turn to watch," you say, flickering your tongue against his bottom lip.

He nods once, almost whimpering at the thought as you stand up. The blood rushes from your head so fast that you see stars. After a shaky moment, you step towards the bed. You crawl over the mattress, curling your legs beneath you as you turn to look back at them both, flush faced and panting.

"Asmodeus, to me," you command.

The Avatar of Lust is shaky as he stands. His thick, toned thighs tremble under him as he steps towards the bed and kneels on the mattress. He pulls himself as close to you as he can without touching you. He palms at his cock again, slicking more pre-cum over the tip. His irises are a lusty pink when he meets your gaze.

"How would you like me?" he asks, a sultry note lacing his voice.

You grip his horns again to position him where you want him, sliding into his lap as your mouth finds his. He sighs into the kiss, hands still hovering a hair's breadth away from your skin. Your tongue glides against his, intoxicating you with an intense salted-caramel and bubble gum flavour. The flavour becomes a scent, and you breath him in, clutching one of his horns tightly while the other combs through his hair. Your pussy leaks your arousal against his skin, lubricating his thighs. He moans into your mouth, desperation edging the sound again. You break the kiss, moving your lips close to his ear.

"You can touch me now, but you're still not allowed to cum until I say so," you breathe, warding away the dizzying effect created due to the mutual feelings of lust.

His hands settle onto your skin immediately. The pads of his fingertips press into your flesh. His nails graze you gently as he slides his palms along your body.

"You drive a hard bargain, angel," he coos, capturing your lips again.

The heady sensation clouds your eyes almost immediately, laced with the sugary flavours you've come to associate with him. You know you won't be able to stay in control if he keeps kissing you. It's hard to pull away from his mouth, given how delicious he is, but you grip his horns with both hands and draw your face back. His lips are still parted when you smirk at his flushed face. Leaning back, you reach behind you to align his cock with your entrance. You lower yourself onto him with painful slowness. His hands go to your hips as you sink over him, a sigh of pleasure escaping his lips at the same time as yours. Gripping his horns, you slide your cunt along his shaft, squeezing his thick, toned thighs between yours.

"Mammon," you breathe. "Sit on the bed. I want to see your face while you watch."

The other demon is at your side in an instant, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. With his cock in one hand, he kneels next to you. He pinches the clasp of your bra to unhook it before placing his hand at the small of your back. He kisses your lips, then nips at your neck, before letting his mouth travel down to your chest. Asmodeus holds your hips steady when Mammon captures a nipple in his mouth. The Avatar of Lust starts to fuck up into you, matching the teasing pace you had set. You rest your hands on his stomach, arching your back to give Mammon better access. His hand comes away from his cock so that he can fondle your other breast.

Asmodeus moans beneath you. "Angel, do we make you feel good?"

" _Yes_ ," you hiss, grinding your hips over him.

You can feel another orgasm building steadily between your legs. Asmodeus takes one of your hands from against his stomach and guides you to wrap your fingers around Mammon's cock. Mammon shivers at the contact, biting harder at your nipple until you cry out. He thrusts into your hand, increasing the speed when you squeeze him encouragingly. Asmodeus shifts his hand to circle your clit with his thumb. It heightens your pleasure immediately, coaxing you tighter around his cock as you gasp and moan.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum again," you tremble.

Asmodeus purrs, pressing his thumb harder to your clit. "Let me hear you, baby!"

At his words, the tightness between your legs becomes unbearable. You scream his name as you cum, feeling your walls contract and flutter around his erection.

"That's it, good girl," he breathes.

He continues guiding your movements, pulling you as far down onto his cock as you can go while you gasp for air between cries for more. He pulls you off his cock with a sudden tug, watching his erection fall out of you to smack against his stomach. He's covered in your cum, a transparent string still connecting his cock to your pussy. You rut your hips with impatience, the orgasm still spasming in your core. It makes you whimper with the lack of contact, but Asmodeus chuckles at you.

"You're absolutely dripping for us, angel," he croons. "I think you're ready to take us both."

"B ... Both?" you manage, trying to get your eyes to focus.

He smirks up at you. "That's right, angel. _Both_ of us." There's an edge of excitement to his voice. "Do you want to try it?"

You nod, still not sure what he means. But the next moment, he pulls your hand away from Mammon's cock, despite his brother's protests.

"Mammon, shut up and get in behind her," he instructs.

Mammon balks. "Wait, you mean ...?"  


Asmodeus titters. "Oh, this is going to feel _so good_."

Asmodeus parts his thighs to spread your legs further apart. Mammon hesitates for a moment before positioning himself behind you, kneeling between Asmo's legs. You feel his erection press against your rump as Asmodeus holds you steady. You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to calm your fluttering heat long enough to process what Asmodeus has proposed.

"Lean forward a little, angel. That's it, like that."

It's Mammon's hand at the back of your shoulder that coaxes you to bend forward. He presses the tip of his cock against your slit, letting the slickness of your cum coat him. He prods the tip of his penis into you, just enough for you to feel the stretch at your entrance. He pulses there, teasing you. Asmodeus reaches underneath you, angling his cock up to your cunt. With gentle pressure, he slides into you, pushing your hips down so that you engorge him and Mammon at the same time.

All three of you groan with pleasure at the sensation. The way your body stretches around them both makes you reel. Your walls tighten and contract with greater desperation as they sink deeper into you. You have to press your forehead against Asmodeus's chest as they start thrusting in unison. Mammon swears against the crook of your neck as he shifts into his demon form, his bat-like wings fluttering behind him. He reaches around your hips, fingers finding your clit while Asmodeus slides a hand up to fondle your tits.

"Fuck, treasure, you're so wet and tight," he breathes into your hair. "I wanna make you cum like this, _fuck_."

"Oh, she will," Asmodeus sighs, thrusting up into you in time with Mammon.

You feel dizzy with pleasure, pressing yourself down over their cocks. You've never felt so full, and your lingering orgasm is quickly taking hold again. You clench tighter around them, involuntarily. A moan escapes your mouth as you begin to tremble again.

Mammon grits his teeth, groaning against your skin. "Treasure, I-I can't take much more ... I need to cum, _please_."

His voice breaks towards the end of the sentence, and it makes you quiver. " _Yes_ ," you hiss out. "Fuck, I want you both to cum with me."

" _Thank fuck_ ," Asmodeus sighs, picking up the pace. "Get ready to scream for me, angel."

Mammon growls against the bite he gave you earlier. "You'll scream for _me_."

Their pace increases as you go tight. Throwing your head back, you swear and cry out both of their names. Your cunt spasms with the orgasm as you lose all sense of control. The pleasure surges through you, turning your vision white. Mammon growls out one more time as his hips stutter and he cums inside you. Asmodeus moans your name, gripping your thighs as he follows soon after, filling you with his hot seed. The sensation is unbearable. Your pussy twitches and throbs around their spent cocks, and you can't help continuing to grind your hips, milking them both dry. Every convulsion makes them moan and whimper with you as your orgasm tears through your senses until you're so dizzy and breathless that your vision goes black.

\--

The lights are off when you wake up. Your body is stiff and sore, and you can still feel the mess between your legs. To your left, Mammon is sound asleep with an arm around your shoulders. Your head is cradled in the crook of his armpit. The musk against his tanned skin is soothing. You breathe him in, inhaling deeply. A soft kiss against your collarbone draws your attention to Asmodeus, smiling up at you with sleepy eyes.

"Angel," he whispers. "Are you alright?"

You nod weakly. "What happened?"

He grins. "I think we broke you."

You frown, waiting for him to continue. He giggles and presses another kiss to your skin.

"You passed out in the middle of an orgasm. I don't think I've ever seen that happen to someone before. And I've seen a lot of orgasms in my time."

You scoff at yourself. "Wow, I didn't see that coming."

"We definitely saw you cumming," Asmodeus winks.

You give him a playful smack, which disturbs Mammon enough that he grumbles in his sleep, tightening his arm around your shoulder to press you up against him. Asmodeus tuts with a playful shake of his head.

"Even when he's sleeping, he's a greedy scumbag."

" _Oi_ ," you warn.

He grins. "I'm joking." After a moment, his smile becomes more sincere. "He loves you so much, angel."

You weren't expecting that comment from Asmodeus. It makes you blush. "What made you say that?"

His eyes glow honey-like in the dark room. He shifts so that he can prop himself up on his elbows. Gentle fingers make their way up to the back of your neck to touch the place where Mammon bit you. The green and pink of his fingernails tickles you skin as he draws his hand back to your belly. He begins to kiss his way down your torso, soft lips against your abdomen.

"Asmo, I don't think I can go again," you giggle.

He nuzzles his nose against your stomach. "I know, don't worry." He kisses your skin again. "You need your rest."

His mouth traces lower on your body, tickling more the lower he goes. You squirm quietly, trying not to disturb Mammon.

"What are you doing?" you giggle.

He hums softly, pressing his lips against your mons pubis. He rests his forehead against your tummy for a moment, seemingly lost in thought as his hands slide over your waist.

"Asmo?" you ask after a moment of silence.

You feel his eyelashes flutter against your skin, but his hair has fallen in front of his face, obscuring his expression from view.

"You know that I love you too, right?"

You're surprised by the frightened edge in his voice. Your heart drops to your stomach when he doesn't look up at you.

"Asmo," you whisper.

You reach down to stroke his hair, but he catches your hand and presses a long, gentle kiss to your palm. You can feel a warm wetness on his cheeks.

"I mean it, my angel. I love you. I will do anything for you. You have my heart."

He finally raises his head so that you can see his face. His honey-blush eyes are burning, but not with lust. There's something else in his eyes that makes your heart pound. There's a sincerity you haven't seen before, pleading for you to believe his words.

"Asmo ..." You touch his cheek. "I love you too. I adore you."

He holds your hand against his face, closing his eyes as he presses his cheek into your palm.

"That makes me so happy," he whispers.

You're relieved to see a smile tugging at his lips. He releases your hand and lowers his mouth to the soft flesh over your pubic bone once again. He presses a kiss there, then another one. On the third kiss, his demon form flickers around him. You feel the graze of his fangs just before they pierce your flesh, sinking into your mons pubis. You gasp, trying to sit up in shock, but he holds you down. He carefully removes his fangs from your body and shifting back into his human form before he lets you go. He smiles shyly at you, kneeling back as you sit up.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" you demand. "I understand that Satan and Lucifer and Mammon bit me in the throes of passion, but what the heck is your excuse?!"

Mammon mumbles indignantly, cracking his eyes open to glare between you.

"Oi, hush up already! I'm tryin'a sleep here!"

Asmodeus giggles, bringing his hand to cover his mouth.

"Sorry~" he sings.

Mammon huffs, wrapping both of his arms around you as he shifts onto his side. He pulls you down against his chest to spoon you.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're flustered like that," Asmodeus coos.

He swoops in to kiss your lips before he settles his head on the pillow next to you. The soft blush doesn't leave his cheeks as he watches your face. He tucks a lock of hair behind your ear, running his thumb over your lips.

"I don't think you understand, my angel. I love you more than I love myself. And I don't say that lightly."

You take his hand and lace your fingers with his, resting them together on the pillow between your faces.

"I know you do, Asmo. I love you too. I really do. And it's not just because you're beautiful."

He beams at you. "I _am_ beautiful, though!" 

You giggle. "Yes, you are."

Mammon huffs behind you. "Will ya stop bein' so cutesy and go to sleep already?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the notes for last chapter, YES, THERE WILL BE MORE TO THE SERIES.
> 
> I love hearing from you, so drop me a comment and tell me what you thought. 
> 
> Stay tuned ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So ... it looks like I'll be writing a few more installments for this series, because my brain keeps having smutty plot-babies. After I wrap this one up, things will look something like this: 
> 
> • A Learning Experience - Reader/Satan (Lucifer)/Lucifer (Satan), because how could I not do the body-swap story arc? 
> 
> Then ...  
> *insert shit hitting the fan here because you let Belphie out of the attic and it did NOT go well*  
> • Leviathan/Reader (Shock-horror! I said I couldn't smut Levi, but here I stand)  
> • Lucifer/Diavolo/Barbatos/Reader (again, because the plot-bunnies have made their demands. Fair warning: the plot-bunnies are cruel and I'm sorry.)  
> • Reader/Beelzebub, Reader/Mammon, Reader/Satan, Reader/Asmo
> 
> And finally: ????? 
> 
> Anyway, get hyped. Thanks for sticking with me :)


End file.
